Baby Wyatt
by cjstar01
Summary: Wyatt was 17 and now he's 5 all in a mater of seconds. Chris is the one who did it. Bella is melindia's twin. And wyatt is now good. Warning! A hint of teens in trouble.


**Wyatt's 17**

**Chris is 16**

**Melinda is 15**

**Bella is 15**

**C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-**

**Chris**

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" loud singing could be heard throughout the house.

"Shut up! My ears are bleeding!" a voice yelled from the other room.

"I don't care!"

Chris growled and stood up from where he was very comfortable reading his history book for the big test. History seems to always be complicated.

" What they're going to say!"

"What part of shut up do you not understand?" Chris said barging in to Wyatt's room.

"The shut up part"

"How about shut the front door"

"Nope. Could you speak in English, 'cause I don't understand your language." said Wyatt smirking then added "What? I don't understand"

"You understand all right"

"Hey ! Hey! You! You! I don't like your attitude! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! Get a new attitude!"

"Wyatt! I'm trying to study! And if I get a flipping C in History I will end you!"

"Ok...but first let me take a selfie!" Wyatt said grabbing his phone snapping several pics.

Chris stomps his feet and blow out a puff of air.

"Hey I can do that too Chris" Wyatt said and stomped his feet and blew out a puff of air.

"Stop acting like babies - oh wait you are babies" said Bella walking in.

"I am not an infant, un like that one over there" said Chris while pointing his thumb at Wyatt.

"Exsuse me, but I'm not a baby. There cute and cuddly but that does not mean I am one.

"Keep telling yourself that"

Wyatt glares at them. Chris strikes out his tong and Bella smirks.

"You guys are ooo!"

"What's an ooo Wyatt? Never heard of it before."

"It's not even on the internet."

"Shut up, and be responsibly before chaos starts"

"The chaos started when you begun singing 'Let it go'"

"And if your going to start with the be responsibly thing, you might want to check your self"

"Hey, I'm responsible"

"Ha, ya right. You're the opposite of responsible" said Melinda coming in the room too.

"Your like the less responsible person in this house."

"And you know what makes it worse? You're the oldest of all."

"I might not be responsible that much but I'm in charge while Mom and Dad ain't here"

"I'm second in charge" Chris said next.

"ya? Well I over rule you"

"you can over rule me but you can't stop me from doing this" said Chris and turned Wyatt into a 5-year-old. "Now you're a baby"

"Kiss! Kwiss! Kw!" Wyatt struggled with Chris' name.

"Aaawww! You look so cute!" said Bella walking up to him.

"No! Get away fwom me, Bewa! Bew- B!" Wyatt tried so hard just to say Bella.

"Kwiss! Tuwn me bawk! Now!"

"And why would I do that? "

"Kwiss! " Wyatt pouted.

"Nu-uh-uh! I'm in charge now Wyatt"

"You can't be seweious Kwiss!" then Wyatt got mad. " Tuwn me bawk or I wiw tew"

"You're so cute with threats. I can't even take you serious."

Wyatt orbed out of his room.

"Oh crap!"

"um...what are we going to tell mom and dad if Wyatt gets hurt?" asked Bella.

"Wyatt has a force sheild. He's fine. Now where he when is another question. Can anyone sence him?" asked Chris while he started to sence for Wyatt.

"We're all blocked"

**C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-**

**Wyatt**

I orbed to the restaurant I knew was my mom's favorite. I walk out the bathroom and tried to look around. No use, the tables we're too high and all I could see was legs. Maybe if I could sence dad, no wait he would feel it. Oh wait mom! She wouldn't feel a thing. I feel her in the coiner in the back. I start to make my way there. I'm being eyed by people. there whispering and everything. then I'm stopped by a girl...hey it's Alice from my school! Wait she works here?

"Are you lost, kid?"

"No"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"It's non of youw bwinses" I say and continue walking. She starts to follow me. It began to get creepy. Then the room freezes instead of me of course. I'm a second too late to notice and step into view of my parents. Both of them shocked.

"Wyatt?"

"Um..." I smile weakly. Then I'm surrounded in white/ yellow orbs.

**C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-**

**Alice**

Jasper looks so hot working here. I'm so glade he got a job here. The way he smiles and talks and-

"Exsuse me, Ma'am, can we have some BBQ sauce?" some woman sitting at table two asked takeing me out of my thoughts. Grrr!

"Sure" I said smiling but in the inside I was like 'Die! Die! Die!' I went to go get some BBQ when a little kid comes out of the bathroom. What? This restaurant is kid free. What is he doing here? I spoke to the kid who gave me a snotty attitude. Then he kept walking like he owned the place. I started to follow him then in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Maybe it was just me. I don't know.

**C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-**

**Chris**

"We lost are little big brother. How is that possible!? He could be hurt right now. A demon could have attacked him. He could be trapped somewhere and never to be found again" Bella said pacing back and forth in the attack.

"Stop freaking out, Bella. Wyatt's ok. If he was hurt we would have felt it. Anyway Chris will figur out something. Right?"

"Yhea. Of course." I say but I'm freaking out inside too. "Knowing Wyatt he would actually go throw with his plan."

"The plan that ends you in trouble"

"Thank you caption obvious"

"You're welcome"

"We could summon him"

"That's a great idea! Ok we need to do this fast."

In five minutes we said the spell. white/ yellow orbs appeared and dropped of Wyatt.

"Ok thank God!" screamed Bella and ran up to Wyatt hugging him untill he couldn't breath.

"Bewa! Wet go of me!"

"No. Never"

"Group hug!" Melindia said

Soon after the hugging we let Wyatt go.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Cwange me bawk fiwst" said Wyatt crossing his arms.

"Uh...no" I said getting down to his level.

"I went to the westuant and Mom wose the woom and they saw me. But then orws toow me away." Wyatt sighed in deaft a told us.

"You let Mom and Dad see you?"

"Yes"

"We're dead"

"I'd wather die as 17 and not 5!"

"Fine stop it with the whing, baby." I said and turned him back.

"Omg! I love being the oldest one! no I miss being the oldest one!" wyatt celebrated quickly. I smile as he does.

"So you turned Wyatt into a 5-year-old Chris?" My mother's voice said be hind me. My smile quickly going away.

"Then didn't turn him back?" added Dad.

"And the cherry on top his he went missing"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds like its my fault" I say as we turn around to face them.

when we all turned dad asked the question.

"Why"

No one spoke up.

"Fine, don't tell me. You're all grounded. Leo how long"

"Two weeks"

"Well there you go. But we're not taking your powers away. You must not use them unless you are in a fight. Big rule of all, no orbing." Mom said the last part for me."have a nice day" she ended and mom and dad left the attic. There was a long silence.

"Well then. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." Wyatt said ending the silence.

"I'm sick of you" I said and TK a book at Wyatt. Wyatt put up his shield. When the two objects ment it caused a me and a burnt book falling down. Mom rushed upstairs who happens to see me push Wyatt with my TK.

"Hey!" Piper blew up a cardboard box to get their attenion. Leo finaly got there. Piper looked at Leo and nodded her head. Leo walked up to me first setting his hand on my shoulder. It started to glow white. All I could do was glare at Wyatt.

"Explain, and do it fast"

"Summary- Chris has a very bad temper!" says Wyatt as dad made his way over to him.

"Summary- Wyatt doesn't know how to shut up!"

"I said, explain not bicker about it. Never mind. Wyatt ,Chris go to your room... without the fighting"

We leave Wyatt being first one out.

**-C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-**

**Piper**

"Melinda? Can you tell me what really happened?" I asked tiredly.

"Well, Bella and I we're watching Supernatural. We were 5 mins into season 1 episode 2 when obnoxious singing could be heard down stairs. Of course it was Wyatt. Then there was yelling from Chris. I turned up the TV until it reached 55 and we could still hear them. So I paused it and told Bella to make it stop some way and I'd refill the drinks and get more popcorn. By the way we're low on popcorn. Anyway when I got back Bella wasn't down yet so I went to go check it out. Summary of what we said was responsiblity babies who's in charge then Wyatt was a 5-year-old kid. Then he left talking about telling 'cause we wouldn't change him back. Chris took charge and then we summoned Wyatt back did a group hug and then you guys are here. so after you grounded us Wyatt said and I quote well then Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. Then Chris got mad and TK-ed a book to Wyatt and Wyatt put up his shield which ended with a burnt book and Chris on the floor who Tk-ed Wyatt to the floor."

"The end" Bella ended with a smile.

"I'm sorry girls, you weren't part of that at all" I say and hug them "Ok you're un gr-"

"Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway" the voice of Wyatt is heard and it cuts me off. Then that's being followed by glass breaking.

"We got a rage quit-er!"

**C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-**

**Chris**

We leave Wyatt behind the first one out. As we make it to the middle floor Wyatt starts to talk.

"You know, we wouldn't be grounded if you didn't turn me to a Five year old. Witch I must say was a little fun, but I missed my older self."

"Please, stop talking to me"

"Ok, but I need to finish something." Wyatt clears his throat " Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway"

That was the last straw. I picked up a vase, that I know where mom bought it and it didn't cost that much. I threw it at Wyatt and he sees it at the last second. He ducks and the vase crashes with the wall behind him.

"We got a rage quit-er!" he says with a big smile on his face. I throw another vase at him and it crashes on to the wall with the other one.

"Missed me!" lucky for me we has around 15 vases up here. I take out the pretty blue flowers out a vase and throw it at Wyatt. Unforanly the vase it self mess but the water in side get on Wyatt.

"Agh!" Wyatt yelled and picks up a vase and throws it at me. At the same time I pick up a vase and throws it at him. They we're about to collide when they frezzes in mid-air.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! and Wyatt Mathews Halliwell!"

**C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-C-H-A-R-M-E-D-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-**

**Melinda**

Mom hurried down stairs. More glass shattering could be heard.

"Missed me!"

More glass shattering.

"Agh!"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! And Wyatt Mathews Halliwell!"

Every one up stairs cinched.

"You...um... want to go over Rose house?"

"Are we going to Supernatural"

"Rose loves Supernatural."

"Ok let's go."

"Wait mom never finished what she was going to say. "I say then I look at dad.

"Daddy? Can we go" Bella asked in a small voice.

"Fine go on. But be back by 11 pm ok?"

"Thank you!"

"You're the best"

"Bye love you" dad's says.

We hugged dad then orbed out.

**THE END**

**yay. done. **

**review.**

**bad.**

**good.**

**awesome.**

**now, i'm going to try to fouce on my other unfinshed stories as best as i can.**

**~cjstar01~**


End file.
